nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Nobu Versus The Training Ground Bandit!
Procedure: Step One - State recieving the mission and heading to the training ground. Step Two - Locate the bandits. Step Three - Attack or have the bandit attack you. Step Four - Have the bandit hit you at least three times. Step Five - Defeat the bandit. Step Six - Turn in the mission . Nobu Versus The Training Ground Bandit! Guest_NobuAkimichi: -Steam rolled out of the kettle that sat over a controlled fire, the delicious aroma of a tasty beef stew filled the small kitchen of his parent’s home as I took the large wooden spoon and stirred the contents. The murky reddish brown broth rolled in a soft boil as it not only absorbed the flavor of the multiple types of vegetable, but also the vegetable absorbed the broth, making them lusciously swell. My mind wondered curiously about the day’s event, knowing good and well that I not only needed some sort of training, but also needed to earn some extra money for some new supplies, I needed something… Finding myself staring into the kettle, almost as if I was studying my own entity that was a part of a fantasy vision.- I suppose I could just check the mission board today instead of going mindless… -Pulling the large spoon from the mixture and pouring myself a bowl, I began a short feast with some bread. With my belly full and ready for the day, I departed out the door and towards the location of the mission board. Scanning over the many papers posted up for random jobs with my golden yellow eyes, I couldn’t really find one that seemed interesting enough for me.- God these jobs suck… -I had thought these words more to myself then spoke as I read. It had only taken me about a full minute to read the entire board and have a good idea of all the jobs listed. A few had peaked my interest, and so with a simple yank to grab one from the board, I read it out loud.- Hm… Someone in the training grounds… Let’s see what this is about. –Folding the paper up and shoving it into the pocket of my light blue scrubs, I checked my person for my equipment so that I would come prepared just in case. I began looking through my shinobi pouches where I carried mostly medical supplies, but also had my own kunai, senbon, and even some of the custom made stink bombs that I had been working on before. Feeling comfortable about my person, I looked off in the direction of where the training grounds lay and began to make a steady run to the destination.- Guest_NobuAkimichi: -I found myself coming to a slow jog as I approached the training grounds and could get some of the equipment into view. I was careful though, unsure of exactly what it was that I was up against, I moved along the tree line before leaping towards the closest branch. Grasping the branch and using the momentum of the forward movement to swing myself to the next and eventually start leaping between tree to tree, I hid within the shade and cover of the thick green leaves. I began to wonder just whom it is that I would be battling, or even what sort of strategy I might take.- It would help if I could find this bastard… -I growled softly a I thought about how much anger I might accumulate if this mission turned out to be nothing more than a wild goose chase. The anticipation of battle caused me to become a bit nervous, and I began to unconsciously chew on the inside of my cheek while the same golden yellow eyes scanned every inch of the training grounds, along with the tree lines as well. I need to draw this person out… Obviously the enemy wouldn’t just be standing in the middle of a rival ground. Focusing my chakra through to my hands and forming three seals one after another, Ram, Snake, then Tiger, I envisioned a perfect copy of myself down by the base of the tree. In a small poof of smoke, a replication of my physical being, but with no substance to it, emerged. Observing the copy head back a few feet to a different break of the woods and come into view, it began to head towards the equipment, raising its arms and stretching as though it was about to start working out for the day. It wasn’t long before this copy reached the center and my eye caught a glimmer of metal reflecting the sunlight a bit away.- Found you… -I whispered to myself as I also saw the ruffle of the bushes. I knew that I needed to hurry and persist on finding individual before they learned about the false image. Slipping down the tree and running along the cover, I began to scan the areas so that I could find that hint that I needed to engage the enemy and complete my mission. As I grew closer and my clone also continued to act oblivious to something being wrong in the area, I began to slow myself and ducking down closer to the ground. It was in the second that I sighted the tree that I noticed another glimmer come from the leaves, and a kunai launched towards the clone. I knew I now only had a limited time before my cover was blown, and I didn’t think I would have enough time.- Guest_NobuAkimichi: -Thinking quickly as I had only moments to react, I knew that I had to attempt something else my cover would be blown and the enemy bandit could slip away and hide again so that he could gain the advantage. Slipping my right hand beside me and grasping a set of Senbon, I moved them in between my index and thumb of both hands and relaxed my arms to where they were behind me. In a swift movement of bringing my arms around and then having them cross my body. As my arms came to the center of my being, I released the senbon’s and sent them launching towards the direction I thought the bandit was. It was somewhat of a blind shot, but with my observation and determination among the factors of where the kunai had come from, I should perhaps get some sort of response and be able to narrow down his position or slow him down. The senbons flew with a great amount of speed, and just as the kunai that the bandit had thrown reached my own clone and pierced its chest, exploding into a cloud of smoke, the senbon slipped through the leaves and made contact with something. I wasn’t quite sure where it had hit, all I had known was that there was a horrible shriek and a great amount of fluttering of leaves as the bandit leapt towards the yard. As he came in the sunlight, a great grin fell on my face as I noticed that only one senbon had hit, and it was lodged deeply into the left butt cheek of a man dressed in extremely tattered clothing, obviously nothing more than a bandit.- Guest_NobuAkimichi: -As the Bandit howled and growled, screaming his words which I had only heard a couple of times before from drunken men getting thrown out of the tavern for their over-excessive perverted behavior towards the waitress’, I wasn’t quite sure what route to take. It wasn’t like I had this all planned out, nor was I really a person whom was good with fighting. But I learned to defend myself at least, and with my brains I could usually quickly formulate a plan, even if it was at not only the last second, but also in tight situations. I heard then the bandit calm his voice, and look in the direction where I was standing. I felt my heart freeze and my skin bubbled from the goose bumps. I knew what was about to happen, and a battle was about to engage, but I was frightened… What if something bad happened, I had no back up. I had no help… Clinching my jaw and sighing softly, my golden eyes locked on the bandit so that I made sure no tricks were done and I could react to anything he may do, I waited for a moment. It wasn’t until I was sure that I was found and the bandit began to limp/run in my direction awkwardly from his damaged bum that I reacted. I decided to try my chances and see just how well this man was in hand it hand combat. This definitely wasn’t my forte, but I knew my small size and agile movements might just be enough. Lowering myself and sprinting towards the man also from the edge of the woods, we collided with one another in a hand to hand combat. At first I felt somewhat safe as I noticed his movements were not so limber, and he was slow with his strikes. The man attempted to throw nothing more than a simple punch towards my face with his left fist, which I easily side stepped out of the way towards my own right. But I didn’t even notice that as I stepped and slightly ducked down to the left and taking over his bare side, that his own left foot hand planted and pivoted on the ball, causing his body to twist around quickly and throw and round kick towards my ribs. I was lucky that my own speed was greater than his, and I was able to turn my body so that I faced the on-coming kick and throw both my arms up with my forearms blocking my ribs. The kick was more powerful than what ground I could hold, and the momentum caused me to tumble backwards in a roll. I slid back to my feet, digging the ball and toes into the ground to come to a stop just as I had regained myself and caught my eyes back on the individuals. My forearms throbbed extremely badly, and I could have sworn that the thick bone of that man’s shin had surely done some sort of damage to my small feeble arms. Clinching my teeth and ignoring the pain, I watched as the man continued towards me, not giving me even a second to breathe. I swallowed hard, trying to regain my confidence as I watched him come towards me again, but I froze again, and my mind sunk into a place which I hadn’t fallen in a very, very long time. I had a sudden flash back of my own past that scarred me, something about this man made him extremely familiar to another individual, but I couldn’t quite place what it was about him. I snapped out of it almost as quickly as it came, and again raised my arms to block my body as the bandit simply threw the sole of his shoe towards my chest in a rough front kick. I again rose my arms, taking the hit and again being thrown back. I grunted loudly as my small body rolled once more before I again gained my footing the same was I had before. My forearms, I could of sworn I had head a slight crack and my bones and was certain that this was not going to be very pretty later.- Guest_NobuAkimichi: I can’t take another hit like that again to my arms… -I whispered to myself as I blinked away the uneasy dizzy feeling from the multiple rolls I had taken. Again the bandit had no mercy for me and rushed upon my again, but as I looked towards him I noticed that he was not just going for simple taijutsu and wanting to beat the hell out of me. He unsheathed a kunai from behind him and brandished it towards my chest. I quick dove away to the right after acting as though I was going to be unable to evade his attack through making the bandit believe the kick had worn me much more than it really had. The bandit assuming that this would be the final attack threw his body much more into the attack then what was meant and stumbled over himself, almost actually falling over on his face. Taking this opportunity to try and get the upper hand while the bandit was facing away from me, I slipped my hand to my side and took a handful of Makibishi. Quickly underhand-rolling them into the grass towards the bandit, I then leapt back to keep my distance from the bandit and also made a mental note of where those items were placed so that I didn’t make the stupid mistake of stepping on them. Smirking slightly and placing the pain in the back of my mind that was taking over my arms, I shouted in a mocking tone towards the bandit.- What’s wrong old man?! Can’t keep up with the new hole in your butt?! Haha. –Obviously the mocking had worked quite well as I noticed the bandit look back towards me with a flustered red face and an angry frown. I stuck my tongue out towards the bandit for a topper of and without even a seconds notice, the bandit again started to pursue me straight on and again brandished the kunai. But it didn’t keep it in his hand like I had predicted, and instead flung the weapon towards me. Luckily for myself as he had started running and threw the weapon, one of my makabishi sunk straight into the arch of the bandit’s foot and a painful scream erupted from the mouth of the man as he collapsed down. The screaming only continued as his heavy body collapsed to the ground and his arm and chest took another makabishi which hooked into his flesh. I had hardly even noticed that as my golden eyes watched the kunai that, despite throwing sloppily, still managed to keep its track and come towards my abdomen. Quickly attempting to leap away from it, I wasn’t quite fast enough and the kunai’s blade sliced deeply into my hip, causing a nice gash in my own flesh that caused me to cry out slightly, biting down on my lip to distract the pain as I knew that the battle was not yet over. My hand dropped down, grasping the area that was afflicted tightly and looking down to inspect it. The sight of my own blood caused my pupils to dilate and my breath to get caught in my throat. Again I saw a tragic flash-back of a previous day which took my away from the current. I didn’t know what to do as I simply watched the warm red liquid drip from off my fingertips to the earth. It wasn’t until I heard the harsh evil words of the bandit cursing me as he tried to pull the sharp jacks out from his body and foot. My eyes narrowed on him, a blank stare on my face as I thought about nothing more than making him suffer… Something in the back of my mind wanted to slaughter this man now, shred him limb from limb and cause his blood to soak the earth. As I began to make a slow, limping walk towards the man, I reached into my pouch and branded my own kunai. The bandit’s eyes widened as I approached him, and his curses quickly turned into pleas and begging for his life. He tried to pick himself up, but forgetting about his injured foot, fell backwards and began crab crawling. Sadly as the man starting to crawl, his hand was caught by another makabishi, and he fell to his back, almost sobbing. It wasn’t until I saw the tear slide down his cheek did I awaken from my blood lust and look down at the kunai. I was almost sickened with myself as I saw the whitened knuckles clinching the blade almost tight enough that you would think that the kunai’s handle would break in my grip. I looked back towards the bandit again, and rose my hand. Almost as if I was about to throw the kunai at the bandit, and the bandit screaming in fear, the kunai dropped to my side. Without even a seconds notice and not even giving the kunai enough time to land, I was over the bandit, and with a tightly gripped fist, threw a large punch to his face with enough force that it knocked him out cold…- Guest_NobuAkimichi: -I had stood over the unconscious bandit for some time, staring at him. I had a mixture of thoughts that had flew through my mind that was mostly consisting of my actions, how I defeated him, and also… How was I supposed to turn this mission in. Did they expect me to bound this man and carry him to the village?- Pfft… With what you did to me I think I’m not going to be using my arms for a week… -Sighing softly and moving over to a nearby weapon shed, I found some rope that I could use to tie him up. Grabbing the bandit’s ankles and dragging him over to a workout post, I sat him up against it, bound his wrists behind him along with his ankles together. I made sure to also strip him of all the weapons on his person and then lastly wrap his entire torso to the post. Securing the rope as tightly as I could without breaking the man’s ribs, I sighed and began my journey back to the village with the piece of paper that I had obtained about the mission and took it to the appropriate authorities. Telling them about where the bandit was, and the people giving me looks, I was told to report to the hospital to have my wounds treated while this was investigated. Smiling softly, I shrugged my shoulders and went on my way, limping slightly.- Great… Let’s go train some more… Hehe…